My Southern Gentleman
by LOVEyourfabulousreviewer
Summary: Izzy and her twin Bella move to forks to live with their dad Charlie. Having Kyūketsuki for boyfriends wasn't on their to-do list. Jasper/Oc Edward/Bella
1. Drool monster Bella

**A/N: Alright… Finally the first chapter of my Jasper/Oc,**

**It might take a few chapters' to get moving. Bella's sister looks like Katherine from TVD. But acts nothing like her…I hope.**

**Jasper- says it!**

**ME- But I don't want to Jasper!**

**Edward- You have to.**

**Me- No-one asked you Edweird.**

**Jasper-Do it, or I'll sick Klaus on you.**

**Me- you know K-k-klaus?**

**Edward- Of course.**

**ME- F-fine, I do not own Twilight or any of the TVD Quote's. Fine there I said it. This disclaimer is for all chapters!**

* * *

*Isadora/Izzy's POV*

Forks. Who name's a town Forks? Who, I will never know. What I do know is that I have to move to this small little town in Washington with my sister Bella, To live with my father Charlie, the police chief oh boy this could not be good.

Right now I was on the flight to Forks, with my sister drooling on my shoulder. Bella's my twin we're not identical though, she as brown wavy hair that stop a little below her shoulders and big brown eyes, with a slight round innocent face. When I had a more angular face with semi-small brown eyes, and curly brown hair that went down to my waist. Bella has no fashion sense, it's all jeans sneakers and t-shirts. I actually cared about my close, right now I was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank and blue half shirt. And well Bella was wearing her usual.

I had tried to take her shopping once, but she was stubborn and I was not going to deal with it. I've had enough of her drooling on me _Ewwwww _and decided to wake the little drool monster up. "Bella...BELLA!" She made some weird noise through her nose and picked her head up of my shoulder. Finally.

God, she looked awful. I should probably tell her she's got drool on her chin, eh I'll do it later." we're almost there, honey."

"OH ." She looked wide awake now she may have hated Forks. But she still wanted to see Charlie, he was still our father. I really didn't mind the rain and cold, but I still didn't love it. I love La Push, for three reasons one, Leah my best friend I know right Leah? Two, it wasn't all dark and gloomy over there. Three, the most important reason Jacob Black, even though he's a year younger than me he's my other best friend.

When the plane landed, we got our stuff and started to look for Charlie. We found him by his cruiser, I ran up and hugged him he stiffen and gave me a few awkward pats on my back. Oh Charlie he was never going to change, I pulled back and started to put our stuff in the trunk I only had two suitcase's Bella had one. I knew one thing for sure I was going shopping first chance I get. OH,I almost forgot. "Bella?" I asked her.

She turned to me with a confused look on her face. "yes, Izzy?" I inwardly laughed I thought she would know.

I pointed to her chin, " You got a little drool on your chin Hun." She looked shocked. _HAHAHA. _She's blushing, she instantly wiped her face.

"Is it gone" she asked me. "Yessss, Bella. shot-gun!" I called, I was not going to sit behind the glass. The ride home was filled with awkward chit-chat and silence. When we got to the house, We got our stuff and Charlie lead us to our rooms. Mine was dark blue with Black sheets. Bella's was purple she hated purple. As I was putting my stuff away, I heard a car pull up out side, so I went out to see who it was.

Turn's out it was Billy Black and Jacob." Oh my god, Hey Jake" He got tall over the years. When I say tall I mean 6ft.

Jake turn around so fast he almost took me out" OH! IZZY!" He engulfed me into a huge that could suffocate a bear." I missed you! "

I think I was starting to turn Purple. " Jake...Can't...B-breath!" I choked out when I was hugging him back. "Oh...sorry" He apologized when putting me back on the ground.

That's when I notice Bella in a beat up old Chevy, with an amused smile on her face. " What are you looking at?! " She just shook her at me. " So Jake, still crushing on my sister" I asked him

He blushed bright red._ AWWWW He's so cute. _" N-no" he denied it. Ha, I knew for a fact he liked Bella

"Hey Jacob, we have to go home now" Billy call, Oh I forgot he was here. Jake helped Billy in the truck, and put the wheel chair in the back. " Bye Bella, Izzy!" Jake and Billy called

"Bye" I called watching them drive away, Bella just waved. Cute.

After dinner I went upstairs to get ready for bed. After a hot shower and brushing my teeth I got in bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow, was my first day at Forks High. I know original name right.

* * *

**A/N:3Kairī Alright there's the first chapter of 'My Southern Gentleman'. I hope you liked it, Please review and let me now how it is. Remember reviews help me write better so give your honest opinion, and let me know If I should continue! Sorry for how short it was :'(**

**~LOVEyourfabulousreviewer **


	2. SORRY (AN)

_**IM SO SORRY!**_

I HAVE NO TIME FOR MY FANFICS! ANYONE WHO WANTS THEM YOU CAN HAVE THEM!

I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL MY FANFIC'S AGAIN!

~LOVEyourfabulousREVIEWER


End file.
